1. Field of The Invention
The present invention is directed to a locking carriage mechanism for a lamp, such as an operating or surgical lamp or light. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a lamp or light carriage mechanism that rides on a track that may be mounted on the ceiling.
2. Related Art
It is often necessary to move a light source such as an electric light within a room or other space to provide lighting where it is most needed. One response to this desire for portability is found in track lighting, which as found application in many residential and commercial uses.
Similarly, in operating rooms or theaters, it is frequently desired to move a light source to a specific location dictated by the positioning of the surgical apparatus and the patient. Numerous apparatus for allowing lighting fixtures to be moved about the room have been designed in response to this need. Among them is a longitudinal track running along at least a portion of the ceiling of the operating room and a carriage mechanism for engaging the track an allowing the light assembly to slide along it.
If insufficient friction exists between the track and the carriage mechanism, the position of the light will be difficult to control and may change when the surgeon has not touched it, through vibration in the building for example. To overcome this difficulty, the prior art developed additional frictional engagement means for increasing the friction between the track and the carriage mechanism. Typically, spring-loaded pads bearing against portions of the track were employed. Such frictional engaging means increase the force required to move the lamp assembly along the track. Once the lamp assembly is put in motion it can be moved with some effort, but the excess drag caused by the frictional engagement means does not go away. Surgeons have found the excess force required to move such a light to be a disadvantage and to present difficulty during surgery.
Accordingly, there is a need for a surgery light carriage mechanism and track assembly that can be moved along a track by application of very little force and that can be positively locked in place at the desired location along the track after adjustment of the position.